HK-47 (α)
HK-47 is a character from the extended legends of Star Wars. He made his debut in System Breakdown. Canon HK-47, sometimes referred to as simply "HK" for short, is a supporting character and ally in the video game Knights of the Old Republic, as well as its sequel, The Sith Lords. He is a Hunter Assassin droid constructed by Revan, the most respected Republic general of the Mandalorian Wars. However, when Revan would eventually have his memories and abilities lost, causing him to lose contact with HK-47, the droid would subsequently be passed around different owners, most of which were crime bosses who would have use for such assassin droids, though a few years later during the eventual Jedi Civil War, the mind-wiped (yet slowly recovering) Revan would, by chance, meet up with HK-47 again, and though the droid himself had also been mind-wiped, the two of them would eventually recognize each other and the pasts that they shared. With the fateful reunion, HK would accompany the new Revan during his journey to defeat Darth Malak and bring an end to the Jedi Civil War. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what HK's exact whereabouts were before the Gilgamesh Incident, or how he got there; if his journey to the facility of Gilgamesh was intentional or not also remains to be seen, though one could assume that Revan sent him there sometime after the events of the first Knights of the Old Republic, in a scenario where Revan had returned to the Dark Side of the Force and overthrew his old apprentice, Darth Malak. Plot Involvement System Breakdown He was fairly active within the event, participating within the Traitor votes when able to. When the Corpses Cry It is unknown how he exactly came to be in the event, though before he was, he was seen assassinating a young Padawan Jedi, before returning to his master for further instructions. Once again, he was an active force in the event, more notably in the earlier stages of the Murder Game. He was seen interacting more notably with Mettaton, who was quite interested in HK-47, much to the chagrin of the assassin droid. Consequently, both of them would turn out to be the Traitors of Chapter 2 and 3, respectively. Bad End Chapter Three - Desmond Miles HK-47 appears near the end of chapter, sniping and instantly killing Desmond Miles while he was distracted by Shay Cormac. After a brief conversation with Shay over communications, the two of them prepare to report back to the Revanchist headquarters. Epilogue(s) System Breakdown It is generally assumed that HK had returned to his home world after the end of the Murder Game, as the matters of the Arch Demon were things that HK left up to his master, Revan, also known as the leader of G.O.R.E. and an ally of the Coalition. When the Corpses Cry Like before, it is generally assumed that HK had managed to return to his home world safely. Character Relationships * Revan - A character from Star Wars, notably the protagonist of Knights of the Old Republic. Revan is the original creator of HK-47. The droid serves his master faithfully, as his activities within the Revanchist allow him to exercise as much murderous intent as he wishes. * Mettaton - A character from Undertale who debuted in When the Corpses Cry. The two of them had a number of notable interactions within the event, though the so-called friendship was one-sided, as HK wanted little to do with Mettaton, while the other couldn't keep away from him. Trivia * His name is inspired by the machine gun, the AK-47. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Traitors Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:System Breakdown Category:G.O.R.E. Category:Bad End